Are You Coming Back?
by TopazEyesx77
Summary: Edward never came back, Bella grows old, has no children isn't married. what happens when edwards coven comes back with 2 new editions?
1. Chapter 1

Are You Coming Back

_**Are You Coming Back**_

It had been 50 years since Edward had left. It doesn't hurt anymore to say his name or think about him. I hadn't seen the rest of the family either, but it doesn't hurt anymore to think about them. They left to keep me safe so I guess I was ok.

I never got married after they left. I know he wanted me to but I just couldn't bring my self to love anyone, cuz it wouldn't be the same as loving Edward. I guess you could say I never moved on but I did. It just took a really long time. But you can think what ever you want about me.

Being alone for a while makes you immune to many things. You might wonder how I can be alone if I have Charlie, but the truth is I don't.

Charlie couldn't take my depression, it made him depressed too. So depressed that he killed himself. He left everything to me though, so I get by. I was glad I wasn't the one to find him. I know that sounds harsh but I think I wouldn't have done the same thing if I saw it. But I feel bad Billy found him.

I knew what year it was, and I know what was going to happen today. I know you're wondering how I could know things that know one else knows. But that was the joy of it. Ever since he left I have had supernatural powers.

They came a week or so after he left. They helped me cope by helping me not to think about him so I guess they were a good thing. After a while it didn't hurt to think of him or them anymore. I still remember their sad faces after Jasper jumped at me. But I forgave him a long time ago. It wasn't really his fault and I know that, but I don't think Edward saw it like that, so they left.

I can see the future like Alice and manipulate people, almost like control them but not quite. I knew they were coming today, I saw it. The coven had two new members, a girl and a boy. They were lovers so I didn't have to worry. Until I realized what they could do.

Boy was I wrong about worrying.

**A/N: plz review if you want the next chapter to go up :) ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you coming back ch.2**

_**A/N:**_** hi people whats up? Well a lot of people have been asking if Bella is a vampire. No she isn't. But cause Edward left he left like supernatural force type things behind and it invaded Bella.**

I seen them both. They were beautiful and looked happy together. I saw the all actually. They all seemed happy, well all except Edward. He looked terrible. I mean I can understand it. I probably looked something like that when he left.

Well I was on my way to the Cullen house to wait for them, when I had a vision. It was of them the girl and the boy. He was controlling me and I knew no one recognized me, no one stopped him. He was trying so hard to kill my but I guess because I am so strong my forces were working against him.

The girl who they call Amber has dark brown hair. Just like mine. She has topaz eyes **(DUH!)** but they were different. They had bright purple flecks in them; she wasn't using her powers so they weren't as bright as they should have been.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating in like 4 months. So here it is Ch. 3 :)**

APOV

We were on our way back to Forks. It had been 50 years since we'd been here. Id seen nothing of Bella in all this time so I just thought she died, but maybe I couldn't see her because she married that dog. Ewww!

We got to the house and in the drive way was a red Audi R8. Omg like that was the nicest car I've ever seen. I hadn't had any vision about any one being here so it was kind weird.

Then an older lady, in her mid 50's or 60's, but she didn't look that old and she kind of looked familiar. I couldn't place her anywhere though.

The new member of our clan Darien started to growl at the woman. "Darien clam down." Amber tried to clam her mate down and it clearly wasn't working. He was using his powers to try and kill her.

You see he can sense danger when it's near him or us, so it would only make sense that he is telekinetic so he can rip them to shreds. But there was something wrong, his power wasn't working. There was something about her that completely stopped him for doing anything to her.

No one stopped him from trying to rip her apart. They knew Darien and they would never go against him so they go with him. All the guys except Carlisle and Edward stayed behind.

She must have seen it coming or something because a wall went up between her and the vampires running at her. Just then she pushed the shield away from her and froze us all in place.

She fell to the ground. And that's when I knew who she was. I kept my thoughts occupied. I got Amber's attention and sent her a private thought. "_I know who she is. She wont hurt us, break free and work your magic! Please?" _ I asked, no begged silently to her.

She nodded her head and walked up to Bella. Bella didn't seem surprised when Amber touched her face. It seemed like she welcomed it. Amber is the keeper of time so she changed back the time in Bella's body.

When Amber was finished Bella looked just like she used to before we left. Bella let everyone go but Darien.

"Hi," Bella said shyly. "Thank you Amber." I was surprised she knew her name but I would worry about that later.

I ran up and gave Bella the biggest hug I ever did but making sure I didn't squish her. I was so happy to see her. She hugged me back pretty hard to where she got her strength I don't know but she has some!

**Well people another chapter. Please review! Thx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I could tell this was going to be a long conversation. After hugging Alice, everyone was really curious about what I was, but even I didn't know. So I decided to tell them the story.

"Well after you all left I went all depressed, then Charlie went all depressed and killed himself." It still hurt to think about that. "So I got everything. I guess you could say I started living like a vampire. I never cooked more than twice a day; I didn't go to school on the sunny days.

"I never turned on the lights. I bought a lot of emo clothes, you could say, but they're mostly all just black. I didn't talk with anyone. I got perfect in everything, even gym. I had to I guess if I didn't want the teachers on my back.

"They left me alone and so did everyone else. I didn't bother going to Jacob for comfort no one could mend my broken heart." Wow am I crying? Oh my gosh. I wiped away the tears that were falling form my eyes.

"Wow Bella. Umm how did you get your powers?" Carlisle was still curious to go deeper into my past.

"Well after you guys left, I went into a depression, like I said. Then I just started getting them. My theory is that because you are supernatural you have supernatural energy around you causing it to transfer or rub off on me.

"After you left I guess the energy needed something supernatural and since you were gone it came to me the next best thing. So I started to develop powers. I noticed that I could hear peoples' thoughts.

"Also that I could see the future, I could also read peoples' emotions. I also learned how to control people with my mind and move things." Those were my powers though I know that I am going to get more.

"Bella would you mind showing and explaining your powers?" Amber asked me. She seemed keen to know what I could do.

"Umm sure. Well Amber your thinking that you know me from somewhere but you just can't figure out where. Oh and we'll be discussing that in about 10 minutes. You are confused and so is everyone else even though I cant read Jasper.

"Alice go into the kitchen and bring me back a knife." I said in a demanding voice. Alice got a glazed look in her eyes and walked into the kitchen and brought me back a knife.

Alice was just standing still; I picked up the knife with my mind and shot it strait at my heart. It chit me right where I wanted it. I fell to the ground.

EPOV

Bella's powers were extremely fascinating. Bella commanded Alice to bring back a knife for the kitchen, but I had no idea what she was going to do with it. I watch her take the knife out of Alice's hand without touching it.

Then it started flying through the air. It was headed strait for Bella. Before I could do anything to stop it, it plunged right into Bella's heart.

I was so scared I didn't know what to do. "Carlisle? Can you do anything to help her?" I asked franticly. That's when I noticed that no blood was coming out of the wound.

I pulled the knife out and still no blood spilled onto the floor. I was gaping at Bella. Her eyes fluttered open. They didn't look like they were in pain.

I looked at where the knife had hit her. There wasn't even a mark! "Bella wh-what? I don't understand."

**Now I have to stop it there so if you really really want to know what happens you gotta review and tell me what you think :) Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

AmPOV

Edward obliviously didn't get it and neither did the rest of the family. But I did. My human memories were starting to come back. I was starting to understand.

"That's it you know you've always known. Why didn't come looking for me? Why just leave me? I was only fifteen just like I am now and the age I was every time I died after that.

"Why didn't you come get me Bella? You knew you had too." My voice was starting to fade and I knew I was going to pass out. Another one of the things I couldn't help even though I was a vampire.

RPOV

Bella was just as beautiful as I remembered her. It was too bad that I was so mean to her all these years before.

I mean she was in love with Edward and all I did was make her miserable when she came around.

Just then Amber's screaming interrupted my thoughts.

"That's it you know you've always known. Why didn't come looking for me? Why just leave me? I was only fifteen just like I am now and the age I was every time I died after that.

"Why didn't you come get me Bella? You knew you had too." Amber's voice started to fade and the whole family knew what was coming next.

Amber had an unusual way of "sleeping" if you could call it that. She would pass out form time to time. On one knew why, she just did.

Darien caught her before she could fall and hit the floor. Bella seemed to know what Amber was talking about because she fell to her knees crying.

None of the family seemed to know what was going on or what to do for that matter. Esme went over to Bella and wrapped her arms around Bella's shaking figure.

Bella wrapped her arms around Esme, while Esme tried to comfort her. Clearly what Amber had said hit a nerve in Bella.

BPOV

Amber knew what was going on when I shot the knife at my self. After I got up she started screaming.

"That's it. You know. You've always known. Why didn't come looking for me? Why just leave me? I was only fifteen just like I am now and the age I was every time I died after that.

"why didn't you come get me Bella? You knew you had too." Her voice started to fade and that's when I knew she was going to pass out and knew exactly what she was talking about.

I started crying. I felt so guilty about what happened. But it was so long ago and I was starting to remember. That's when Esme came and put her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around in a hug.

I must have passed out or something because when I woke up Amber was just opening her eyes beside me. I felt the wave of guilt hit me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her. "I know me too." She whispered back. "When should we tell them?" I asked her not sure what her reply would be.

"In a while after we're done catching up." She replied.

"20 questions?" we said at the same time. "Okay I'll go first." I said. "Amie (not Amy its pronounced like Am- ee) "how did you meet the Cullens?"

"Well Darien and I were in Villago Italy, hunting while they were hunting in the same area. Darien knew they were no harm so we just waited for them to turn up. I don't know but I had an urge to go with them.

"I don't know but I think I knew they would lead me back to you. Some how some way." She said. "You know why you felt that right?" I asked her hoping she knew.

"Not really." She admitted. "My memory of my human life is still foggy. But would you tell me? The story I mean. I know there's a story." She told me.

"Well it has something to do with my powers now that I remember what happen and I think the Cullens should know to so why don't we wait for them to get back from the hunting trip."

"For the story you mean?" "Yes for the story we can keep playing 20 questions though."

Normal writing= Bella italics= Amber

It was my turn. "Favorite color?" "_Purple. You?"_ "Red"

"Favorite food?" _"Spaghetti. You?" _ "Same"

"Favorite song?" _"Hands Held High by Linkin Park. You?" _"Decode by Paramore"

AmPOV

It went on like that for the next few hours it was ten o'clock when we both fell asleep. We must be in sync. That was funny; we hadn't been like that in a long time.

The Cullens still weren't back so we just went back to sleep. All I was thinking about before we fell asleep was the story Bella was going to tell tomorrow. No wait not _the _story, _our _story!

**K so I know I repeated Amber's screaming thing a lot but it was just other people's accounts of what happened. Review if you want the next chapter :) And I am so sorry for mixing this chapter up with another one from another story :( PLZ forgive me :)**


End file.
